httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Edge (Original) (Fanfiction)
This fanfiction is set about two years after How to Train Your Dragon 2, and assumes that How to Train Your Dragon 3 will be set 5 years after the second film. It changes perspective throughout the story, parts written in italics are from Hiccups point of view. This is Berk. Seven years ago we were at war with the dragons. Two years ago we were attacked by a madman who wanted to rule the world by enslaving dragons. Both times, the village barely came out intact. But despite the loss of our previous chief, we have rebuilt stronger than ever before. As time has gone on, we have learned new ways to incorporate dragons into our lifestyle. Gronckles have been trained to herd farm animals, Terrors help to catch fish, and Nadders help collect lumber. Every viking and every dragon has a role within our society, and while we used to be enemies, we now have come to trust each other with the others safety. Unfortunately after the death of my father, people look to me as chief. Thankfully I have support in the forms of my mother, who knows even more about dragons than I do, and Gobber, the village blacksmith and my dads closest friend... Gobber muttered curses under his breath as hobbled around the village on his peg leg, trying to do Hiccup's job and keep the village running. This was starting to get ridiculous. Every few months, Hiccup, and quite often Astrid, would fly off on their dragons with no warning and leave Gobber and Valka to try and keep Berk from falling apart. Each time they would stay away for long periods of time, and then return with news of a new land that they had discovered. "I was sure that Stoick told Hiccup that a chief's priority was his people," Gobber grumbled as he passed the path up to the great hall, "but then Stoick never finished properly preparing Hiccup to be chief." Gobber is the second oldest living person left in the village. Of all the members of the tribe, he was one of the ones who found it hardest to adjust to living with dragons. Before we created peace, Gobber had been the one who made weapons to fight the dragons. Afterwards we had trouble finding something useful for him to do, until we found out that even with dragons, having a mace or an axe can sometimes be invaluable. "Valka, have you seen your son anywhere?" Gobber wheezed, out of breath from the climb up to what was once Mildew's house, but now functioned as a watchtower. "Unfortunately no, Gobber, but knowing him, he's exploring the area beyond Dragon's Edge again" Valka was thinner than the average viking woman, but she had spent 20 years of her life living in a dragon nest. Gobber could see why Stoick had married her, not only was she more attractive than most of women on Berk, she was unique as a person. Hiccup had inherited most her traits, being smarter and more logical than most other Vikings. He had also gained her inability to harm dragons under most circumstances. Toothless flew low over the water, Hiccup gradually changing the positioning of his tail as they flew north. The young chief and his closest friends, Fishlegs; Ruffnut and Tuffnut; Snotlout, and Astrid, were speeding on the backs of their dragons towards a pillar of smoke that they had been able to see from Dragon's Edge. As they approached the plume of smoke, the riders saw that it was a similar construction to the fort that had been used by Eret, Son of Eret, when he was a dragon trapper. However, while Eret's fort had been blasted with Bewilderbeast ice, this one had been scorched by dragon fire. The clearest burn mark they found was unlike the burn of any dragon they had seen. The fire appeared to have left the dragon as some form of cloud that was then ignited, but there were smaller marks around the main burn, suggesting that the fire had thrown sparks everywhere, when it hit the fort. "Fishlegs, have a look at these burn marks," Hiccup called over the heavy-set viking, "Do you recognize them from anywhere?" "No Hiccup. There's been no mention of burn marks like these, in the Book of Dragons, or Bork's Papers." "You know what that means, then?" "New dragon species!", as always Fishlegs was noticeably excited at the prospect of encountering a new dragon. Suddenly, a group of people appeared from the wreckage around the dragon riders, carrying long spears. "I thought you dragon trappers would know better than to return to your fort after we torched it." Their leader was a tall woman, in her early twenties, with long, dark hair similar to Heather's. However, that was where the similarities ended. This woman had grey eyes, while Heather had green. And instead of Heather's dragon scale armor, she had basic leather armor and a cloak of dark grey dragon scales. "Surrender and we won't harm you." The leader spoke again and as Hiccup moved his hand towards Inferno, she pulled out a long dagger, made from a shiny reflective metal and motioned for him to stay still. "Okay, we'll come quietly," Hiccup motioned for the others to lower their weapons, "We're obviously outmatched." "Wing commander, do we kill them?" One of the soldiers looked uncertain about what to do. "No, Hakon, that's for the Flight commander to decide. Take them to the ship, I'll scout ahead on Krymon." The Wing commander walked behind a pile of rubble as the soldiers moved the riders towards a their ship. Suddenly, a scarlet Stormcutter appeared with the Wing commander on it's back. The ship set sail after them and for a few hours they sailed away from the fort, until they came to an island with a village built in a very similar style to Berk. There were dragons flying around it, and clusters of people going about their lives. The most noticeable feature was a large stone building, constructed into the cliffs next to the port. The ship they were on headed into an opening in the rock and the riders were brought into an underground fortress, obviously built to hold dragons, people and livestock all under one roof. After disembarking from the ship, the riders were taken up several sets of stairs, until they came to a door. The Wing commander entered alone, and started giving a report to the Flight commander. Even through the heavy wooden door, the riders could hear them talking. "Sir, the southern trappers fort has been destroyed," The Wing commander took a much more formal tone when speaking to her superior, "However, this time we did manage to capture some of them as they came back riding enslaved dragons." "Bring them in." The Flight commander called to the soldiers guarding the riders. The Flight commander was an aging man with greying hair and many scars. To his right stood the Wing commander and another man. This man shared many traits with the Wing commander, but was older and had dark red hair. "Sir, those aren't trappers" the other man said as soon as he saw the crest on Fishlegs' satchel, "these are warriors from the island of Berk in the south." "How can you be sure, Endre?" The Wing commander asked. "It's simple, sister, the crest on his satchel," Endre pointed at Fishlegs, "and you said that they rode dragons." "How does that change what Iona reported? Last I heard, Berkians hunted dragons." The Flight commander spoke softly but with obvious authority. "Trader Johann mentioned something about Berk and dragon riders last time he visited our shores." Endre explained, "Apparently they made peace with the dragons about seven years ago and learned to train them at the same time." "Who are you," the Flight master turned to the riders, "and why were you at that dragon trapper fort?" I am Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk." Hiccup stepped forward, "We saw the smoke from the trapper's fort and came to investigate." "Hiccup? No, that can't be right. Last time I was on Berk, Hiccup Haddock was a wimpy three year old, who could barely lift a dagger. Admittedly that was nineteen years ago, and I was only five." Endre looked visibly shaken, "If you're chief that means that Stoick the Vast has died, doesn't it?" "I'm afraid it's true," Hiccup replied solemnly, "Two years ago, Drago Bludvist managed to build a dragon army and my dad died to save me." Having found out the truth about what had happened and why the dragon riders were so far from Berk, the Flight commander assigned Endre to show them around and make sure that they didn't cause trouble. The first place he took them was to the workshop he had set up in the keep, where he worked most of the time. Inside the workshop were three dragons, a large Gronckle, a dragon similar to a Terrible Terror, and a large dragon none of the riders had ever encountered before. As soon as Endre entered, the three dragons all got noticeably excited, the Terror flew over and sat across Endre's shoulders, the large dragon raised it's head from where it had been resting and the Gronckle waddled over to say hello. "These are my dragons," Endre explained, "The Gronckle is Hurl, the Storm Terror is Weld, and the Bloodtorrent is Barrage." As he said this Endre motioned each dragon. Looking closer, the riders saw that Weld actually looked like a cross between a Terrible Terror and a Skrill. "I've never heard of a Storm Terror, or a Bloodtorrent before." Fishlegs was obviously excited at encountering new dragon species. "Storm Terrors are basically Terrible Terrors, with the ability to charge their fire with redirected lightning, similar to a Skrill," Endre seemed happy to explain his dragons, "As for Bloodtorrents, they are a Strike class dragon, as rare and elusive as Night Furies. During the day they hide among the rocks in canyons, their grey scales keeping them perfectly hidden. At night they hunt disguised against the night sky. As for their fire, if you've been to the dragon trapper fort that we destroyed, you'll have seen the distinctive burn mark." "Anyway, enough about my dragons. I suppose you'd like to understand what the whole Flight Commander, Wing Commander thing is about?" When he said this, Endre looked directly at Hiccup and Astrid. When they nodded, Endre motioned the over to a map in the corner of his workshop. "There are nine Flights. The First Flight, also known as the Guardian Flight, is based at the Alliance's Capital, and Flights Two to Eight are based around the large clusters of islands within the Alliance's territory. Our current location is in the headquarters of the Eighth Flight, the Bulwark Flight." "What about the Ninth Flight?" Astrid was the first to ask the questions that were forming in the minds of the Dragonriders, "And, why did your sister not seem happy about taking orders from the Flight Commander?" "I'll answer the second question first, me and Iona are currently based here, however we are not part of the Bulwark. Iona leads the Thorn Wing, the elite Sharp Class riders of the Guardian Flight, while I am a member of the Ninth Flight, known as the Support Flight. Our base is just north of the Capital." Before Endre could continue, there was an earsplitting roar. Looking round Endre noticed that Fishlegs was reaching out toward Barrage, a small bundle of dragon nip held in his hand. The change in Endre's manner was instant. He pulled a knife from his belt and threw it so that it narrowly missed Fishlegs' hand. "I know you have never encountered Bloodtorrents before, but do you just assume that all dragons like dragon nip," the anger in Endre's voice was also written across his features "Bloodtorrents are allergic to dragon nip and the amount you tried to give Barrage would have killed him!" Before Endre could continue, Barrage collapsed, his scales turning a much paler shade of grey. "Pass me that red liquid!" Endre yelled. Tuffnut threw the vial to Endre who quickly gave some to Barrage. Instantly, the Bloodtorrent regained some of his colour, although he still looked pale. "Distilled Blood Fern, a liquid that can cure almost any illness or poison, for both humans and dragons. Anyway, I suppose I'd better finish explaining the flights and wings system to you." Endre was quick to continue after the incident. "Anyway, the Ninth Flight, or Support Flight, is charged with filling other roles within the other flights. However unlike most riders of the Ninth Flight, I was assigned to work directly with the Thorn Wing, due to my skills as a smith, alchemist, and rider." Due to my not enjoying writing this story, I have decided to discontinue it. I will however be starting a re-written version in the near future. Category:Fan-Fiction stories